Company of the Red Sash
The Company of the Red Sash is the rebirth of the Order of the Red Sash following years of operation and some growing pains in coming to its identity. Originally a mercenary company that sought to find a home for all and then as an efficient small mercenary military unit, the company now functions as a full spectrum mercenary, military, mercantile, and production organization. Company Creed To forge order from the chaos; to build commerce from the ash; to find brotherhood and purpose; to bind ourselves unto the Sash. To seek lost and ancient knowledge; to fill the coffers in our cache; to guard the precepts of our order; to bind ourselves unto the Sash. We proudly speak these words of honor, and ready weapons for the clash, for we are those who gladly kneel and bind ourselves unto the Sash. History Year 208 of the fourth age The Order of The Red Sash was founded by Premislas Durnovo and Roland Arete as a brotherhood and mercenary organization. As the order grew and added to its ranks, it thrived and evolved into a successful business and a private military unit. Year 209 of the fourth age to better specialize the focus of members within the organization, the core brothers created two sub-orders. Premislas Durnovo founded The Order of Pikes, charged with military duties; and Roland Arete founded The order of Rings, charged with business duties. Year 211 of the fourth age Premislas Durnovo reforged the order as The Company of the Red Sash and created a new charter to facilitate growth and to standardize the way the company does business. Year 213 of the fourth age Core Brothers Ivar the Black, Hywin Vasnetsov, and Stoian Dodrescu formalized the division of company duties into orders within the company. Hywin founded The Order of Spires, charged with equipping the company and manufacturing goods. Members Active *Ivar the Black, Grand Marshal of The Company of the Red Sash; Leader of Pikes, Steward of Rings; Chieftan of the Tribe of the Narwhal *Hywin Kassandros Vasnetsov - High Archon of the Company of the Red Sash; Leader of Spires, Marshal of Pikes *Stoian Dragomir Dodrescu - Lord Chancellor of the Company of the Red Sash; Leader of Rings, Preceptor of Spires, Captain of Pikes *Rayne Zelpher - Sergent of Pikes *Cirrus - Veteran Member *Morgana DuMorte - Soldier of Pikes, Broker of Rings *Lucyon Larcon - Ranking Member *Jones - Applicant Unknown Status *Haven Alistrad - Officer *Rah-jaten - Ranking Member *Azarian - Ranking Member *Riss - Ranking Member *Barbados Bane - Applicant On Leave *Premislas Durnovo - Founding Brother *Istvaan - Ranking Member *Razend Eldridge - Soldier of Pikes, Broker of Rings Retired *Roland Arete - Founding Brother *Vosgonar Narayara - Officer *Leif - Ranking Member Discharged *Pyroxene *Aoth Deceased *Sergewik The Orders The Company of the Red Sash is divided into three orders. These orders are responsible for the establishment of different types of contracts, and various duties within the company. Applicants who complete an initial contract will be sponsored by an order (often that which issued the initial contract), and granted rank within that order. ---- The Order of Pikes The Order of Pikes is the founding order in The Company of the Red Sash. This order is responsible for the fulfillment of the most standard mercenary contracts, and providing support for the other orders, when required. The Order of Pikes provides guards for the business dealings of The Order of Rings, and an escort for materials acquisition missions of The Order of Spires. The Order of Pikes was founded by founding brother Premislas Durnovo. Responsibilities: *Guard/Escort Contracts *Military Contracts *Combat Training *Contract Enforcement ---- The Order of Rings The Order of Rings is the second order founded in The Company of the Red Sash. This order is responsible for the financial and logistical management of the Company, and the brokering of major contracts and business deals. The Order of Rings provides legal support for the contracts created by The Order of Pikes, and financial resources and information for The Order of Spires. The Order of Rings was founded by founding brother Roland Arete. Responsibilities: *Business Contracts *Merchant Contracts/Deals *Information Contracts *Banking/Payroll *Bookkeeping/Legal *Propaganda ---- The Order of Spires The Order of Spires is the third order founded in The Company of the Red Sash. This order is responsible for the equipping of the Company, the crafting of goods and equipment, and the acquisition of raw materials. The Order of Spires provides and repairs arms and armor for The Order of Pikes, and saleable goods for The Order of Rings. The Order of Spires was founded by core brother Hywin Vasnetsov. Responsibilities: *Equipping the Company *Materials Acquisition and Research *Crafting Weapons, Armor, Wands, Potions, Jewelry, and Magic Items *Enchanting *Transmutation/Smelting *Banners, Flags, and Signs Ranks The Company of the Red Sash has a universal ranking system, wherein differently titled ranks for each of the orders will carry the same rank within the company. ---- The Universal Ranks ---- The Ranks of the Orders Standard Operating Guidelines The requirements for a member of the Company of the Red Sash are relatively simple. While they are described completely in the charter, here is a list of guidelines. *Salute higher ranking members by crossing your chest with your right arm, forming a fist. *Non-officer members should consult with an officer before creating a contract beyond the scope of their rank and position. *Participation in contracts is strictly voluntary; no member shall force another to take part in any contract. *When participating in a contract, follow all reasonable orders from a superior ranking member. *When engaged in company business, defer to members of the appropriate order as possible, excepting emergencies. *Illegal actions taken by an individual without direct orders from a superior will not be backed by the company. *Be mindful of the company’s public image: represent the company well, regardless of whether or not you are wearing your sash. Recruitment Application In order to join The Company of the Red Sash, an individual must pledge themselves to accept an initial contract offered by one of the officers of the Company. The applicant is not required to accept any initial contract offered, and may choose one that is a best fit for his or her skills. However, the refusal of too many contracts will result in the applicant defaulting and being released. Initial Contract An applicant who has accepted an initial contract will make a good faith effort to carry out their assigned role; the initial contract is often chosen specifically to test an applicant’s skill or character. Sponsorship After an applicant has completed an initial contract, an officer of one of the Company’s three orders will sponsor that applicant for full membership. Usually, the sponsor is the same officer who offered the initial contract. Membership Upon becoming a ranking member, an individual may enjoy all of the benefits of being a part of the Company of the Red Sash. Equipment, military, and financial/business requests may be submitted to the appropriate orders. See Also *redsash.net Category:Groups Category:Hero PC Groups